


A Bite to Remember (NSFW)

by LittleMissPixieStix



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPixieStix/pseuds/LittleMissPixieStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being a vampire. Scout grows hungry one night, and decides to see if he can take a bite out of Sniper. Little does he know that this will turn into a bite to remember.</p>
<p>Suave vampires are awesome, but inexperienced ones are hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bite to Remember (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/124406055557/a-bite-to-remember-nsfw  
> Likes and reblogs appreciated, but by no means required.

Scout slowly walked towards the Sniper’s camper, already craving the Aussie’s blood. It wasn’t anything in particular about the man himself that lead Scout towards him, not to say that Scout minded who his target had to be, but rather the Sniper’s location. He was outside the base, which gave Scout time to savor this meal and not worry about someone walking in to find him in the middle of his feeding.

Before he knocked, he tested the handle, hoping to catch the Sniper off-guard.  Feeling it turn in his hand, and the door open up for him, he couldn’t help but smile to himself, his tongue gently skimming over his sharp fangs. His first fresh feeding in months was close, so very close. The blood he swiped from the medi-bay was decent, enough to silence his cravings, but it Medic had caught on to the fact that some of the blood was going missing. Besides that, those packs lacked the satisfaction that came with biting down and feeling the blood flow over with each beat of a heart. Nothing could match the feeling, or the taste, that came with a fresh meal.

Nothing could match the energy it provided, either.  Scout had felt himself starting to lag on and off the field, and he knew the other were starting to notice.  If he could find a supply of fresh blood, or just even a taste, he'd be back to his full strength, at least for a bit.  That's why he had stolen out of the base tonight, and was trying to steal his way into the Sniper's camper. 

Scout peered inside, and saw that Sniper had his back to him, giving the Bostonian a chance to get a jump on him.  That jump was all that Scout would need to get the man under his control.  

Admittedly, Scout was fairly inexperienced at this whole thing, especially when compared to other vampires.   Bu, with Sniper injured, he should be fine as long as he could even just start to coax the Aussie under his influence.  That should be all he needed to do.

Silently, he crept into the camper, prepared to jump and attack if the Sniper saw before Scout was ready.  The Sniper didn't seem to prepared for any visitors, especially not hostile ones.  He had already stripped off his uniform top, leaving him in just some bandages, and from the looks of it, he was busy undoing the belt on his pants.  Before he was done, though, he took off his sunglasses,  holding them vertically in front of him, just above his left shoulder, before putting them back on.

If Scout hadn't been so busy salivating over the thought of biting down on Sniper's neck, silently walking ever closer to his snack, he might have stopped a moment to ponder what that movement had been for.  Or, instead, he may have noticed that the Sniper had paused his undressing and was instead reaching for the knife on his hip.  

Or, possibly, he may have been able to react to Sniper whirling around and leaping at him, knocking Scout flat on his back before he could react.

"...Scout?" Sniper asked slightly squinting at his team mate, knife grazing against Scout's throat, "Izzat' you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Scout muttered, trying to keep his fangs hidden from Sniper, while trying to retract them somehow.  Though the Aussie had sharp canines, Scout doubted that he'd be able to convince the Sniper that his fangs weren't actually fangs.

"How do I know you're not a Spy?" Sniper asked, his hand tightening a bit around Scout's throat.

"...'m not?"

"Good sell there, mate, totally convincing," Sniper said.

Scout's nerves were kicking into overdrive.  The smell of blood was strong, with the Sniper's bandaged wounds starting to reopen, and it was intoxicating. 

This wasn't how this was supposed to go.  

The Sniper should be the one on the floor, not him.  Scout shouldn't be worried about the Sniper figuring out that he was a vampire, killing him, and telling the others, he should be drinking his fill right now.

He should, but he wasn't.  

He was on the floor, Sniper was about to lean in, and Scout had try to control himself as the scent of Sniper's blood, easy to detect due to his injuries, was brought right to his nose.  If those fangs came out, and his blood-lust took over, he was screwed.

...Unless he could talk himself out of this situation.  That was something that vampires could do, right?  Sweet talk their victims into dropping their guard and practically begging the vampires to suck them dry.  Sure, Scout had never tried to talk himself out of a dangerous situation, but it couldn't be that hard. All he had to do was find that tone, that sultry smooth tone, and worm his way into Sniper’s head.  Simple for a badass vampire like himself.

“Heeeeeeey, um, you don’ wanna do that.”

Sniper looked down at Scout, a questioning look on his face.

“Why not?” The Aussie asked.

Well, that hadn't worked.  The Sniper was supposed to be obeying his every word, or at least starting to fall under his spell, and here he was interviewing the vampire.  That wasn't right.  Maybe Scout had the tone wrong?  He wouldn't know for sure until he gave it another try, and maybe not even then.

"...'Cause I said so."

"Roight, sure," Sniper replied, clearly unimpressed by the boy's reasoning.

"I am telling you not to do this, Sniper," Scout said, his panic growing.

"And I'm telling you that I'm still gonna hafta’, mate.  Haven't given me a reason not to," Sniper said, shrugging a slightly bloody shoulder.  The lunge to knock Scout to the floor had opened up the wound, and before Scout could say anything, or try to convince Sniper to not do this, Sniper leaned in closer to Scout.  As the wound was lowered down, hovering a few inches from his nose, Scout felt his self-control being lowered.

He didn't want that blood.  He didn't need that blood.  He wasn't going to have that blood.

That blood would be delicious, but he did not need it.  The Aussie was a fit man, Australians probably some delicious blood in their veins, but Scout told himself that he didn't need it.  Who was he kidding?  He could smell the blood, Scout knew that it was going to be delicious, especially since he had been going through a dry spell.  He could already taste the warm, coppery liquid cascading over his tongue and down the back of his throat, his thirst and cravings, being quenched in the same set of gulps.

He was going to have that blood.  He needed that blood.  He wanted that blood.

And he was going to have it.

The Sniper, unaware of Scout's thoughts or wants, sat up onto his heels after Scout had passed his test.

"You're clear, mate.  Sorry 'bout jumpin-"  The Aussie's apology was cut off as Scout pushed him over onto his back and started to climb on top of him.  Now that he was looking at Scout, trying to figure out what the boy was doing, he was able to take a good look at the Bostonian's face.  Now Sniper was able to see his a red ring around Scout's dark pupil, now he was able to see the sharp fangs being bared with a snarl.  

Shame he hadn't noticed those before, before he was knocked flat on his back.  

Before he could really process what was going on, Scout lunged for him.  Sniper reacted purely on instinct, tucking his knees and sending a hard kick to meet Scout in the mouth.  While Scout recoiled momentarily from the pain, Sniper rolled to a stand, and raised his knife, ready to slice Scout a new airway.  Scout recovered before he Sniper could get a slice in and ducked under the knife.  

Once Sniper's back was open, he jumped on the Aussie and wrapped his around Sniper as tightly as he could.  The vampire moved to bite Sniper in the throat, but the man stabbed his knife back, unfortunately cutting his shoulder.  The knife formed a barrier between Scout's mouth and his neck, protecting it from Scout's sharp teeth.  While Scout was trying find a way past the knife, Sniper moved backwards to his bunk and repeatedly slammed Scout against the metal wall, jostling the boy far too much for him to even try to get a nibble in.

Normally, this wouldn't be able to stop a vampire.  But Scout was inexperienced, comparatively speaking, and, bloodwise, he was dehydrated.  He had come here for an easy snack.  He hadn't been ready for a fight, not one as difficult as this.  Someone was going to lose, and it seemed more and more like that person was going to be him.  

One last strong smack against the bunk caused Scout to lose his grip and slip from Sniper's back and fall to the floor.  Scout, sitting on his knees, dizzily shook his head, having been disoriented by the bunk-bed hits and from his bloodlust having taken over.  A knife came into his blurry field of vision, forcing him to look up to avoid getting cut.

"What's all this about?" Sniper asked angrily, moving his knife to point at Scout's face, "A joke?  You an' the team pullin' a prank on me?  It ain't funny.  It's not funny at all."

Scout, instead of answering, became fixated by the blood, the blood from the Aussie's shoulder injury, running down Sniper's arm and, slowly, the knife.  If it kept moving like that, it would almost be delivered right to his mouth.

"Answer me," Sniper ordered, growing frustrated by the lack of replies he was getting, "Don't think ya' can get out of this one by stayin' quiet, because you can't.  You're always talkin', now's not the time to go mute on me.  Talk."

The drop was moving closer.  It was slow, ever so slow, but it was moving, making the slow crawl to his mouth.  It'd be there soon, and it was going to be worth the agonizingly slow wait.  

"The hell are you looking at, Scout!?  Look at me when I'm talking to you," Sniper growled, fed up with Scout's stalling.  After a moment, he noticed the distracted look in Scout's eyes, and that he was looking at the knife.  Sniper slowly moved the knife over to the side, and Scout's focus followed.  The Aussie lifted the knife up away, to about his shoulder height, and watched as Scout sadly lifted a hand after it and then, after a moment, tried to struggle up to his feet, exhaustion and starvation hindering his otherwise fluid movements.  The knife was brought back down before he got far, though, and he was happy to stay on his knees until the drops slid down his way.

"G'wain, have at it," Sniper said slowly, moving the knife closer to Scout, tilting it up to make it easier on the boy, "I'll warn you, Scout, it's sharp."

Sharpness didn't matter to Scout, and so he attacked the top of the blade with his tongue as he got every last drop of the blood, which tasted even more delicious than he imagined.  Though his tongue was getting cut, and the pain was stinging, he had, as he put it, 'spit that healed crud up somehow', so it didn't matter.  His saliva healed himself before he even became injured.

Unaware of what he was doing, Scout had begun working his way up the knife.  His tongue moved from the metal of the kukri up to the handle, and then it slipped between Sniper's fingers, then up to his wrist.  Sniper attempted to pull his arm away, but the moment Scout felt the muscles tense, he seized the arm, holding it right where he wanted with an iron grip.  

"No teeth.  You bite me, I'll kill you," Sniper warned, too fascinated by what he was seeing to tell Scout to stop just yet, "Just lick gently.  Yeah, like that."

Scout didn't need any encouragement.  He was happy to lap up as much of the Aussie's blood as he could.  Sometimes, in his eagerness, his teeth would scrape against Sniper's arm.  It wasn't to draw more blood, though.  With his fangs extended, they were much longer than he was used to, which made them harder to control precisely.  Like a child in much too big shoes would lack exact control as they walked, Scout lacked completely mastery of having the fangs in his mouth.  No matter.  As long as Sniper didn't push him off, Scout was happy to drink up as much of the blood as he could with his warm tongue. 

As much pleasure as Scout was feeling, it was hard to stand.  He had to fight to cling on to Sniper, not only to keep the arm in place, but also to hold himself up.  It was hard to deny that this whole experience, an experience that he hadn't had in so long, was a bit overwhelming pleasure-filled to his system.

He wasn't the only one enjoying it.  Sniper found himself shivering as Scout worked his way up the Aussie's arm, the feeling of Scout's mouth strange, but pleasurable.  The marksman knew that nothing about this situation was normal, not to say that "normal" was the type of standard that they had out here, he didn't miss how Scout lapping up blood off of his arm was far from what the team dared call "normal".  He also didn't miss how Scout was clinging to him, needing support to even just stand as he drank.

"Yer' like a newborn calf," Sniper commented, watching Scout wrap an arm over the Aussie's good shoulder as his tongue started at Sniper's elbow, "Thristy as hell, but struggling to stay on yer' feet.  You're lucky I take pity on weak animals, Scout, otherwise I'd be mopping up yer' blood, not the other way 'round."

Sniper also hadn't missed the bulge in the front of Scout's pants, signalling that the other party was enjoying himself more than he should.  As Scout's tongue moved up to Sniper's upper arm, the Aussie moved his legs out, positioning himself between Scout's legs.  The result was close to instantaneous, with Scout groaning and immediately grinding against Sniper's leg.

"Ya' like that, eh?" Sniper asked, "Needy brat."

Amused at how the tables had turned, Sniper offered a bit of friction, rubbing his leg against Scout’s crotch.  The vampire clung to Sniper, his body falling under a spell of rapture, being guided by the sensation of Sniper’s actions and the taste of the Aussie’s blood.

Perhaps Sniper was enjoying teasing the boy far too much, but it was a sight to behold.  The normally cocky, loudmouthed boy was reduced to a lust-driven animal, gorging himself on as much of the pleasure-filled taste and feeling that he could find. .

Scout was now moving towards Sniper's shoulder, which made the Aussie want to bring an end to this game he had been playing.  A nip on the arm was one thing, a chomp on the neck was quite another.  He reached around for the back of Scout's shirt and tried to pull the boy away.

"Tha's 'nough, Scout," Sniper said, "Gave ya' a lil' snack, even when I didn' hafta', so get offa' me now."

A quick tug away from Scout was met with resistance, another tug was met with Scout slamming Sniper back against the wall, refusing to pull away from the small fountain of blood that was the Aussie's shoulder.  Sniper quickly switched his knife to his other hand, and moved to plunge it into Scout's back.  

Scout's arm moved, and he grasped Sniper's arm, holding it fast and keeping the Sniper from moving it at all.   Sniper stood in stunned silence, having never seen the boy's hand move, but only for a moment.  He tried to pull his arms out of Scout's grasp and push the Bostonian away from him, but failed. Scout was fight back with a new strength, one that Sniper had never seen from him before. Panic started to set in for the Aussie, and he briefly wondered if his pity for animals was going to get him killed.

"Scout, come on.  Listen ta' me," He said, nervously gulping, "Stop lickin' at that.  Back off now, let's talk."

Scout only replied with a hungry growl, continuing lapping at Sniper's shoulder and chest, having cleaned up all of the drops running down the man's body.  After a tense minute of silence, save for Scout's wet, noisy eating, the boy pulled away, panting.  He surveyed Sniper's shoulder, as did the Aussie, and was satisfied to see that he had healed it with his saliva.  

"...Thanks, mate, tha' was right nice of ya', patchin’ me up like that," Sniper said, cautiously watching the boy, "We done?  You good to go?"

"...No," was Scout's reply, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips.  Though Scout's eyes were distractedly looking at Sniper's neck, his grip was still tight, holding Sniper right where he wanted him, "Still hungry."

"After all that tongue work?" Sniper asked, "Musta' licked a couple pints of blood offa' me."

"Want more," Scout said, moving in closer to Sniper's neck.

Sniper dodged his head to the side as best he could, moving away from Scout's mouth.

"Nope, can't do that," The Aussie said, "'Fraid, I'm gonna hafta’ cut you off now."

Scout paused only to look at Sniper tiredly, and then turned his head to go for the man's neck again.

"No, you're not."

Sniper turned his head enough to slip by Scout's mouth again, and then dodged the other way.

"Yeah, I am."

"Stop that," Scout whined, moving for Sniper's neck once again, faster this time.  Sniper ducked down under Scout's head, away from his mouth, and then jerked up to headbutt the boy in the chin.

"Nope."

Scout, stunned at the resistance he was facing, and that he had been headbutted, froze.  He still held fast to Sniper, keeping the man from running, though it wasn't enough to stop Sniper from kneeing his groin.  Scout tilted his head down, a furious look in his eyes.

"Sit still," he command in a tone that was entirely new to him, a smooth edge helping to blunt his sharp words, "Stop fighting me."

Sniper felt his body involuntarily freeze, obeying the vampire's words.  Scout sighed with relief, happy he had somehow managed to finally get something to go right.  He didn't know how he had done that, but he wasn't going to stop and think about it, he was going to take advantage of it as quickly as he could, before the opportunity could get away.

Moving in, Scout's tongue ran down Sniper's tense throat.  Pressed up against Sniper, he felt the Aussie's heart beating in his chest, pumping his delicious blood through his body.  Blood that Scout couldn't wait to taste.  Standing up as straight as he could, Scout tilted his head, sinking his sharp fangs right below Sniper's chin.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Sniper said as his body tensed, the vampire's bite creating a painful, burning sensation.

Scout pulled back, confused by Sniper's exclamation of pain.  He wasn't supposed to be hurting that badly, at least he wasn't supposed to be aware of it.

"'Ow, ow, ow'?" He asked, wondering if Sniper really meant it.

"'Ow, ow, ow'," Sniper confirmed, a strange tingling sensation taking place where Scout had pulled away.  He sorely wished that he could rub the feeling away.  Unfortunately, Scout still held fast to his arms, and he doubted he could move even if Scout let him go, thanks to that weird order the kid had given him.

"'Ow, ow, ow'..." Scout said as he looked over Sniper, trying to see what he had done wrong.  If he couldn't figure it out on his own, he wasn't sure that he could.  Scout fixing things usually involved kicking them to see if that helped, but considering all that he was doing to Sniper, He didn't think that would be a nice thing to try.

"Ooooh, 'ow, ow, ow'," Scout said, his tone implying that he had figured something out, "I was goin' up too high.  Sorry."

"That all you're gonna apologize about?" Sniper asked, noticing how Scout seemed to almost be back in his right mind now, "Ya' sorry 'nough to let me go?"

"I...sorry 'bout all of this, Snipes," Scout said, "But I can't jus' let you go.  I need this.  Been a couple months since I've had any blood, an' I stole that from Medic, an' he started gettin' suspicious so I had to stop, an' I'm dyin'-"

"Figuratively dyin’ or literally?"

"I'm dyin'," Scout said again, pressing his tongue against the first set of bite marks to close them, "'Sides, if you're gonna rat me out, I need to get a good drink.  If I hafta' go on the run, it's gonna be hard to drink much on the road, if ya' get what I mean."

"...If I don't rat you out, will you let me go?"

"Can't," Scout replied, starting to lick lower down Sniper's throat, pausing only to make sure he was in the right place, "If I didn't need to get some food tonight, I wouldn' be out here doin' this."

"Don't you have someone else you can...do this with?"

"I drank from Demo a while ago, was boozey, drank until he blacked out, but then Medic started runnin' tests after they found him on the ground for the fifth time."

"I remember that.  Medic cut him off from the scrumpy for a week to see if it helped.  That week was hell for everyone," Sniper said, "I'm gonna black out then?"

"Not if I do it right."

"Nothing you've done so far has been right," Sniper said tiredly, "So I'm gonna black out.  Can I at least put my arms down?  I'm starting to sympathize with scarecrows."

"Put them down?  Uh, yeah, sure," Scout said as he let go of Sniper's still raised arms, a nervous smile tugging at his lips, "I told ya' ta' put them up, right?  Well, uh, Snipes, put them down."

The Aussie shot a look at Scout, raising an eyebrow as he nodded to his arms, which were still perpendicular to his body.

"Put them down!" Scout ordered, a tone of authority infiltrating his voice.  Though the tone was commanding, nothing happened.  

"You're a bloody terrible vampire," Sniper commented.

"Hey, I'm workin' on it!" Scout countered, fighting to push Sniper's stiff arms down to his side, "I'm jus' learnin', tha's all."

"Even baby horses figure out how to feed themselves only a few minutes after thy're born," Sniper taunted, "What's stoppin' you?"

"I will bite you," Scout warned, tugging Sniper's right arm down to the Aussie's side.

"You already did that, an' you bungled that," Sniper said, "Isn't biting people vampire 101?"

"Your mom's vampire 101!" Scout retorted, pulling Sniper's other arm down to his side.

"That makes no bloody sense."

"You make no-...You know what?  Shut up," Scout replied, "Your arms are down now, you can't complain."

"I can complain if I want to.  You just took me out of the scarecrow position and put me in a toy soldier one.  Now m’arms are stuck to m’sides instead.  I’m free to complain, mate."

"I'm just gonna bite you now," Scout said, returning to his licking, "That'll make you shut up, ya' asshole."

"...Assumin' you get it right this time, ya' wanka- ah, ah, ah!" Sniper's insult was cut off as Scout's fangs sank down into his throat again.  This time, it had to have been in the right place.  What blood wasn't been sucked out by Scout was heading south, and it was making Sniper feel very lightheaded very quickly .

Scout wrapped an arm around the back of Sniper's head and pulled the two of them closer to each other.  The vampire was also starting to feel dizzy.  This was one of the few people he had actually sucked blood from, and the feeling itself was intoxicating, and it was compounded by the fact that he had been so starved for blood for so long.  

Pulling himself closer to Sniper once more, Scout started to grind up against Sniper.  Much to his surprise, the Aussie reciprocated.  The older man was annoyed that his hands were basically frozen to his sides, but Scout was making up for Sniper's inability to move.  The vampire was clinging onto Sniper, rubbing his free hand along Sniper's shirtless torso.

Sniper found himself panting, his body going through a stage set of burning hot sensations, with only Scout's tongue offering any sort coolness.  As heated as things were getting between them, Sniper felt his legs starting to give out and, after a moment, they did.

The two of them tumbled to the floor, with Scout turning them so Sniper was the one to fall flat on his back.  Though dazed, Sniper was faintly aware of a figure awkwardly crawling on top of him.  A new burst of pleasure came with Scout's fangs slipping back in and the vampire's sucking starting up again.

Scout was more focused on drinking from Sniper than he was pleasuring the two of them.  That's not to say that he wasn't, he was grinding against Sniper, trying to find some sort of friction to relieve himself, but it wasn't on the forefront of his mind.  It was an absentminded sort of stimulation, almost on the verge of being involuntary.

Only after Sniper fought to buck his hips against Scout, craving more than what he was being given, did Scout realize that he might have to do something more.  Pushing himself up, he snaked a hand between them and undid what little of Sniper's belt was still done.  He grabbed onto Sniper's hard shaft, and started pumping, almost matching the rhythm of his own sucking and licking.  Sniper came hard, a strangled scream trying to, and failing to, leave his throat. 

The lack of blood and the over-stimulation were too much for the Aussie to stay awake, and he blacked out on the floor.  Scout took a few more pulls from the man's throat, happily swallowing every mouthful, and then worked on slowly sealing the wound back up.  

It took a few minutes, but Sniper was healed, the bite marks completely erased from his throat.  The tan man was pale, but with as much draining as Scout had done, that was to be expected.  Now that he had cleaned up his mess, it was time to leave.  

Standing up, Scout shakily started heading for the door when a hand wrapped around his ankle.  Glancing down he saw the Sniper angrily looking up aat him from the floor.

"You're still bloody terrible at bein' a vampire," Sniper said, " An' if you think you're just leavin' me down here, then think again."

Scout looked confused, wondering why Sniper even wanted a thing like Scout to touch him again, and considered bolting for the door and indeed leaving the man down there.  He couldn't do that, though, he had put the Aussie in that position, and he was going to help him out of it.  That'd be the last thing he'd need to do before he ran off and left.

Sighing, he leaned down, sliding his arms under Sniper's, and was immediately pulled over as the Aussie sat up.

"Where the hell do you think you're goin'?" Sniper asked.

"Told ya' I was gonna leave after this," Scout reminded him, "So I'm leavin'.  I can't stay here anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I attacked you?" Scout said, "Because you saw what I am?"

"What I'm seeing is someone who's terrible at his life role an' will die out there.  What I'm seein' is someone who needs help," Sniper said, "An' what I'm seein' is someone with a hard-on."

"Shut up.  I can deal with this by myself," Scout said, pushing at the Aussie, "All of this."

"Can you?" Sniper asked, "I thought you were enjoying doing that together."

"Well, yeah..." Scout admitted slowly, "But I still gotta go, I have to-"

"An' here I was thinkin' that we could make a deal..."

Scout's head perked up, and then he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What kinda' deal we talkin' 'bout here?"

"One that I think that a vampire like yourself might like," Sniper said, "One that has ta' do with blood an' sex, an' a bita' hush-hush on the fact that you're a bloodsucking twat."

"Yeah?" Scout said, excited by what Sniper seemed to be saying.  Was the man really promising some sort of pact with him, one where he wouldn't have to leave the base after all?

"Yeah, I think we can come up with somethin’ that’ll work for the both of us," Sniper replied with a grin, his hand sliding down Scout's pants "But let's talk about that after taking care of some other bizzo' first."

Scout, relaxed and full, something that was rare for the boy, couldn’t agree more, his back arching as Sniper’s hand wrapped around him..  

Whatever was to come next was going to be great, and he could not wait.  This was turning more and more into a bite to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> A SFW version of the fic can be found here on tumblr ( http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/124405898782/a-bite-to-remember-sfw )  
> or on AO3 (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4631352 )
> 
> I get the feeling that you're not here for that, though.


End file.
